Aurora Potter and the Philsophers Stone
by AvengerRaven
Summary: Aurora's Pre-Hogwarts Days, From that terrible day on Halloween Night to the day she turns Eleven!


On July 31st, 2000 there was a beautiful girl born to a wonderful family. ** ((A/N) 1,032 words! My first story as well!)  
**

Her name was Aurora Dorea Potter. She had the allure of a Veela, the beauty of one too. Her magic was more powerful than Merlin at a few hours of age. "She's beautiful James.." "Of course she is Lily! She's a Potter!" James exclaimed.

Their daughter was born with stunning emerald eyes with flecks of gold and silver in them. Her hair resembled the Black Family jet black curls and were usually found on the pureblood women from the family. "Probably a recessive gene from her mother and grandmother." James thought.

The only issue with the delivery of their beautiful little Princess was the fact that Lily was left barren.

Lillian Potter didn't mind at all since she had no plans on having more children. James Potter agreed with his wife since madness in the house wasn't acceptable by his standards. Besides Pureblood families rarely had more than one child due to fertility issues, and families would much rather avoid the fights that consummated because of the inheritance that mainly went to the elder child.

One Albus Dumbledore noticed all the gifts the child had, he wanted them for himself. Albus was manipulative and jealous and so he crafted a master plan… Once Aurora was ready to be held she was immediately passed into Albus's grabby hands. She started to weep loudly at the mere presence of his persona. "She can sense my aura as well" he murmured.

FAST FORWARD October 31st, 2001

The Potter's were safely secure in their house in Godric's Hollow.

1-year-old Aurora was making things fly left and right since her magic was so powerful. Lily had a rattle in front of Aurora and was shaking it, making her giggle. While they were doing that James was downstairs watching the telly. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was loudly approaching the front door disturbing the residents inside the house.

"What's that noise?" wondered James. He went to check the door and got the shock of his life. "LILY TAKE AURORA AND RUN!" yelled James and he hurriedly got his wand from the couch.

In the nursery with Lily and Aurora

Lily got their stuff and hurried for the emergency portkey. As she grabbed it, Voldemort arrived in the nursery and she knew her husband was dead. "Step aside you silly girl," he said "NO! NEVER!" "I'll give you one last chance BLOOD TRAITOR" "NO please I'll do anything, take me instead!" As she uttered those parting words Voldemort cast a curse he himself made. It caused people tremendous pain and they looked like victims from starvation, bubonic plague, and tuberculosis all rolled into one singular curse. By the time the curse was finished Lily looked like a bloody mess.

"And now for you brat" he yelled at Aurora. He cast the killing curse with as much strength as he could muster. Aurora knew she was in danger from the moment her nimble ears heard the screams of her father. When the killing curse headed toward her head it caused powerful accidental magic to burst through. The accidental magic prevented the curse from killing her but it still left her with a curse scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her forehead.

1 hour later: Sirius arrives

Sirius burst through the front door frantically looking for his friends and goddaughter. "JAMES?" "LILY?", He went into the living room only to find his best friend dead on the floor.

Sirius couldn't find himself to muster any words, so he just gently closed James' eyes, and proceeded to walk into the exploded nursery.

Sirius walked into the nursery to find Lily's mangled body lying on the floor in front of Aurora's cot.

"It looks like she died protecting Aurora.." He bent down to close his sister's eyes and make her appearance more peaceful. He then braced himself as he traveled to the cot to find the worst…

He opened his eyes to find Aurora's beautiful emerald eyes staring up at him filled with tears.

"Uncle Siri!" "Mumma is gone!" "Dada is gone!" Sirius's eyes widened at the show of pure intelligence from the 1-year-old girl. "I know Aurora..." "Let's get you somewhere safe".

Sirius looked around the nursery for anything that would be worth taking and found a simple journal with a note on it saying to give it to Amelia Bones and she would know what it was.

Sirius noticed Lilly's handwriting and noticed a small note on the side that said: "SIRIUS IS INNOCENT, PETER PETTIGREW IS THE TRAITOR!" And so Sirius went to the Ministry of Magic to get his name cleared and deliver the journal Lily left behind.

Amelia was having a relatively normal day until she heard the news about the Girl-Who-Lived, Aurora Potter. She knew her close friends were now dead, and she grieved for the loss of many people who were killed by death eater or Voldemort himself. It wasn't until Sirius Black came into her office carrying little Aurora Potter and a small notebook that she jumped out of her chair and pointed her wand at him. "YOU WERE THE TRAITOR, YOU KILLED LILLIAN, YOUR OWN SISTER!" Sirius made no movement to show he was reacting other than the darkening of his eyes and the show of pure pain that the reminder caused him.

Kayla noticed how upset that women made her Uncle, so she reacted the only way she could think of…Berating. "Why are you yelling lady?!" "Don't you notice how upset you're making him?!"

Amelia was shocked. She was being yelled at by a 1-year-old! "And one with perfect English too…" she thought miserably. Sirius merely put the notebook in front of Amelia and backed away.

Amelia looked at the notebook and read the notes on there made by Lily herself. She decided to fire call the Aurors and tell them to search for Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was told to take Aurora to the children's area to get her checked out and to leave her there since they needed to talk about what happened 2 hours ago.

"So Sirius…" "Care for a cup of tea?"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
